For the Love Of Liam
by Say You Wont Care
Summary: The Mikaelson's do not agree on much. But the things they do agree on they stand as a united front. Protecting there family, always stood above everything else, but now Liam Martin, a young witch has been added to that list. What will happen when the Original family discovers he has been kidnapped?
1. Rebekah

For The Love of Liam

Part 1: Rebekah Mikaelson

I woke early, needing to get a few things done before I headed off to school. Living alone in my new house had its perks, especially with my brothers so busy with Liam. I had the run of Mystic Falls. I did find it sad, however, that they dominated so much of his time. He was my one true friend and it seemed like everything else in my life, Niklaus and the others wanted to have Liam for themselves. Honestly, Liam forgiving Nik was a long shot, I never saw it coming, and now they were spending a lot of time together. It honestly made me nervous.

I picked out and outfit, tossing my blonde locks over my shoulder and scrutinizing my form before changing into something else. I looked myself over, deciding that silver top and dark blue jeans would do for today. My phone chimed on my bedside table and I quickly went to check it. It was from April, she wanted to meet up before school. I quickly reply yes and then after picking a set of designer boots I head out the door.

"Wonder what I can do to make Elena's life more difficult" I muse aloud with a devilish smirk, as I walk through my house, eying some remnants from the party I hadn't saw before.

I had almost made it to the door when suddenly I noticed an overturned lamp. It was broken, and I distinctly remembered turning that lamp off last night right before I went to bed. It had been intact then. Normally this wouldn't have made me bat an eye, but something seemed off about this. I had an odd feeling. I pursed my lips, eyes narrowing, and stepped toward the lamp. I don't know why I was being so captious; it was just a broken lamp after all. Reaching it finally I notice amongst the shattered pieces there is a piece of paper. My keen vampire eyes pick up the words at once, without even having to pick it up.

"We have your witch"

I feel as though everything had suddenly gone slow. It was like finding out Nik was dead all over again. The dread passed quickly, and the anger set in next. I grabbed my phone from my pocket and began to call Kol first and foremost. I knew him well enough and trusted that he cared enough about Liam, no matter how cool he acted, to get the job done. It went to voicemail.

"Kol, it's your sistah." I say, the edge in my voice evident as I walk to the kitchen. My heels click in the silence of the house, echoing slightly, "When you get this please call me, someone has taken Liam."

I hang up the phone and step around the island just as something flies in front of my face. I duck back, already having smelled the person and realize they had swung a blade at my head. The man steps into full view, lunging at me again. I dodge it and use my vampire speed to zip around him. "Rude." I say, snapping his neck and letting him slump to the floor. "You huntah's, you nevah learn."

Casually stepping over the dead body, I walk back towards the door and grabbing my car keys. I send one last text to cancel plans with April and then head out the door. Strutting haughtily down the walkway, I slip into my car and start the engine, heading away from the school. I was going to find Liam, and someone was going to pay, and it wasn't going to be pretty.


	2. Kol

Part 2: Kol Mikaelson

The shower felt great, steaming hot, pouring over my body. I almost didn't want to get out. It had been a long night of partying and gorging on innocent co-ed's and I had slept in late. Night was falling slowly but surely as I stepped from the shower, toweling dry, and then heading into my lavish room. I admired myself naked for a moment in the mirror upon my dresser before heading into my closet and slipping on some underwear and jeans. I pick a black button up shirt and lazily walk out to the enormous vanity mirror on the other side of my room. Buttoning up the shirt, from the bottom up I finally look up at myself in the mirror.

I smirked, "Someone looks goo-" I begin to say and then break off reading aloud the enormous letters written over the glass. "We have Liam."

My eyes narrow as my jaw clinches. If this was a joke, someone picked the wrong person to use. Liam Martin meant more to me than anyone knew, except maybe Liam himself as he was a telepath, but I was sure everyone knew enough to not go this far. My first instinct is Niklaus, but he and Liam had made up, and if it wasn't him then that meant this was serious. My fists clinch as my body feels with rage. Who dares touch MY Liam? I feel the spider webs of dark veins appear around my eyes as they darken and I kick my vanity mirror across the room with pure strength. The mirror somersaults through the air and hits the ground, breaking, and shattering into a million shards. The sound fills the empty Mansion, echoing on and on as I go and slip on some shoes and the grab a jacket.

On my way down the stairs I quickly dial Rebekah's number, not even bothering to listen to her voicemail. The phone rings once, twice, three times, and I get annoyed, rolling my eyes. Finally she picks up, "Rebekah," I say, my annoyance evident in every syllable, "where are you baby sis, we need to talk."

"So you have heard." She retorts simply.

I roll my eyes, losing patience, "Is my anger that obvious? Of course I heard."

"No need to get snippy Kol." She says, and I can practically hear her rolling her eyes as well.

"Just tell me where the hell you are Bekah," I growl, "We have work to do."

She doesn't say anything, make sure that I get the point that I'm irritating her, "I'm already on it brutha dear, meet me at Bonnie's"

It's my turn to pause, "The Bennett witch, what does she have to do with this, aren't she and Liam friends?"

"Yes," she says, not sounding thrilled about that fact either, "Which is why we are going to her. She will help us find Liam," she pauses, "Or else."

"Sounds like a party dear sistah." I retort, "See you in ten."

Hanging up the phone, I open up the closet door and grab my aluminum bat from within, leaning it over my shoulder and strolling out of the house. After getting into my car I head to the address Rebekah had sent me and quickly meet Rebekah at the door. She tapped her food impatiently and soon Bonnie was answering the door. She looked haggard, and completely down trodden with grief. I shrugged my shoulders, and silently laughed to myself. The woes of witches.

"Invite us in Bonnie." Rebekah says curtly, "Don't be rude."

"No." she replies flatly, her eyes showing every bit of defiance, even in her saddened state.

"Now now, Bonnie, darling," I say, smirking darkly at her, "I wouldn't want to have to use my bat on dear Jeremy now would I? We can't have that. Me just swinging away at him, breaking bones, causing pain every way possible before I snuff out his worthless existence."

"Come in." Bonnie says miserably, and from the look in her eyes I could tell she really wished she had that white oak stake. It just amused me that much more.

We follow her into the house; it looked like no one had done much to upkeep it in some time. Was this how people lived, I thought, turning my nose up as she lead us into the kitchen and sat us down. Bonnie looked at us, not saying a word, so much hate in her gaze. Rebekah seemed amused by this, I simply rolled my eyes getting annoyed with this game of 'Mean Girls'.

"Bekah, darling, let's move this along shall we?"

Rebekah purses her lips, looking to Bonnie, "Liam has been kidnapped."

"What?!" Bonnie blurts out, her eyes looking outraged. Good, at least the witch still had _some_ fight left in her. "How do you know."

I roll my eyes and flick my wrist dismissively, "We received ransom notes."

"We need you to help find him." Rebekah says quickly, her voice making it clear it was not a request.

Bonnie snorts darkly, "Who is to say that Liam didn't get smart and isn't hiding from you?"

My eyes narrow into slits, and my face becomes unkind as my jaw clinches, "Do you want to see Jeremy in a body bag, darling?"

"Or Elena staked." Rebekah adds, cleaning her nails casually as if she had just stated how nice the weather was outside.

"Fine." She replies through gritted teeth.

"Fantastic." Rebekah smirks.

I watch Bonnie as she goes to retrieve her Grimoire and then returns quickly with a picture of Liam. I eye the picture curiously. It was obviously taken years before, Liam still young, an innocence in his baby blue eyes, Bonnie looked young and vibrant next to Caroline who was still clearly human. I noted Elena in the picture as well, strategically placed as far from Liam as possible, to avoid a fight no doubt. Tyler Lockwood was also in the picture, along with the Donovan lad, Matt. Bonnie sat down with the picture, clutching it as she closed her eyes and began chanting in Latin. I didn't catch any of the words, nor did I try to, I just sat there trying to be patient as she cast her little witchy spell.

Finally she stops muttering and looks up to us and Rebekah narrows her eyes, "Well?"

"I couldn't find him." She replies simply, shaking her head.

I snarl dangerously, gripping the hilt of my bat tighter.

"But," she says, "I do sense something going on here." She writes down the location on a piece of paper and slides it to me. "You might find a better answer there, because I sense a lot of magic being channeled there."

Rebekah looks at the paper and then to my face, I return her gaze with a dark expression. This did not bode well at all. I thank Bonnie, smirking at her and her annoyance and hatred for my family and then excuse myself before heading back to my car. Rebekah and I agreed to meet at the location, and without further ado, I drove in silence, bound and determined to rescue Liam at all costs.


	3. Elijah

Part 3: Elijah Mikaelson

Waking up to calls from Rebekah had been an odd way to wake up, she never called unless it was urgent and when she told me the news of Liam's disappearance I knew where I needed to go. Kol had already begun searching Mystic Falls and Niklaus wasn't answering his phone and wasn't in Mystic Falls so I knew where he might be searching. That left only one place, Chance Harbor. Luckily I just happened to be near there as I was researching on ways to rid of us our accursed mother once and for all.

I dressed quickly and was out the door quicker than I had time to really think about it. I would not stand for this, and whoever took Liam was going to pay and pay dearly. I promised long ago that I would protect Liam and his kin and I meant to keep my word. From helping Rebekah and being a good friend, to making Kol smile and laugh like I had never seen him do, to brightening up my dark days and making me see purpose again when I thought I had no honor left. Liam had done much for my family. Then there was how he forgave Niklaus for trying to kill him, how he seemed to balance out my arrogant brother's selfish and careless ways.

Hours after waking I was pulling into Chance Harbor and setting eyes on the town for the first time in quite a while. This had been the very town in which I had given a lecture on the Occult at, the place where Liam officially met me for the first time. There were powerful witches in this town, witches who were close to Liam and who might help in the search. Better yet, this was the one place that held the most threat for vampires and that the kidnappers might take him. Fear of the witches' wrath kept most vampires far from Chance Harbor, but I had no time for fear.

I parked my car in front of nice looking ocean side restaurant. There seemed to be quite a few people roaming about the beach and otherwise enjoying the brisk day as the late afternoon set in over the town. I questioned a few of the ones I passed, compelling them to forget afterwards, and soon found out that there was one witch nearby though none of them knew this 'Adam Conant' was actually a true witch. Liam had spoken of the boy once or twice before, but I had yet to meet this Adam. As I approached the fine establishment I noted it was quiet a intriguing sight. It was cozy, and had a homey feeling that you only got in small towns like this.

My eyes swept over the sign over the establishment; The Boathouse. After a moment I proceeded inside and began looking about, but as luck would have it I didn't have to search long. Standing behind the cash register was a dark haired boy, handsome, with dark and soulful eyes. For only a teenager he looked wise beyond his years and sad at the same time. As I made my way closer I could see a hint of darkness there, something just underneath the surface, well hidden. He set eyes upon me, looking closely before I approached him and said hello.

"I'm looking for this boy," I say, brandishing Liam's Chance Harbor yearbook photo. "He has gone missing; any help you could give me would be greatly appreciated."

His eyes narrowed and he spoke in a deep, calm tone, "I know Liam, but I haven't seen him in some time now, sorry."

The boy was a good warlock, he already could sense I was a vampire no doubt and I knew I wasn't going to get anything out of him. Honestly I didn't think he knew anything either, so I excused myself and made my way to the doors. I felt a weight upon my heart, I wasn't getting anywhere, and it was already getting so late. I needed to find Liam and save him, this was our fault. Whoever had taken him knew clearly how much he meant to us. Sighing heavily, I exited and walked out into the ocean air. I hadn't even made it two paces before I felt a tapping on my shoulder.

"Excuse me." A girl's voice chimed her tone a bit like that of someone seeking danger.

Turning around I discover two girls standing before me, both about the same age as Adam and distinctly witches from the aura I could sense about them. You didn't live as long as I had without being able to tell a witch from a normal human. The girl who spoke looked mischevious to say the least while her friend looked a bit timid though not without her own dangerous edge.

"I'm Faye." The girl spoke again, her voice a bit seductive, "And this is my friend Melissa."

"Hello." The other girl said politely, but she looked nervous.

I bowed my head slightly, giving them both a soft smile, "Nice to meet you ladies, I am Elijah."

"Elijah," Faye mused, tracing her bottom lip with her index finger. "So, I heard you are searching for Liam." She paused, walking forward and eyeing me, "Liam Martin by any chance?"

Melissa looked at her, her eyes guarded, but her expression clearly was that of disapproval.

"Yes, indeed I am." I replied, looking from one girl to the other, my eyes searching there's.

"Well then," She says looping my elbow with hers, swinging her brown locks over her shoulder and flashing a dazzling, but impish smile at me, "Come with us."

My eyes widen slightly, my mind racing at the prospect of finding Liam. "You know where he is then?"

"Not exactly." Melissa replied in a quiet voice, walking onto the other side of Faye.

My heart falls a little, but I allow them to steer me away. After we arrive at our cars they have me follow them and after a bit of a drive we get out and they lead me into a forest. Melissa kept her eyes away from mine, looking off into the almost completely dark sky and then to Faye ever so often. Faye talked animatedly, not needing any response from either of us, casting flirty looks in my direction. She kept her elbow looped to mine the entire way until finally we came upon an old, broken down looking house. It looked extremely old, almost a colonial look to the architecture of it, it still held an eerie beauty.

The girls lead me inside, and soon I found that they had clearly been using this house as a sort of base of operations. Remarkable, I thought, these children had grown all kinds of plants inside and seemed to be doing quite well. I knew all about how the secret of magic had been kept from them, but they seemed to be moving along without hindrance. It was a little diverse in the way they seemed to be learning, but they were moving along. Which just went to show that parents shouldn't try and manipulate their children; it only blows up in their face. With that dark thought in place I found myself on the second floor of the house.

"Let me see that photo again." Faye said, holding out her hand with a smile upon her face.

I fished it out and handed it to her; Melissa looked at it over her shoulder and smiled fondly. "I remember this day." She said, as if it were only her and Faye in the room, "Remember, you and Liam used the 'Lock, Unlock' spell to get into the principal's office just to find out who that new guy was."

"Oh yeah," Faye said lazily, smiling in spite of herself. "That little snot gossip saw us coming out and thought that we were hooking up."

"That's right!" Melissa cried, laughing, "Everyone thought for the longest time that you were dating each other, Jake even almost got mad."

Faye frowned slightly at the mention of Jake, "Key word, almost."

I didn't want to be rude, it was nice to hear people speaking of Liam so fondly, but I needed to find him and this wasn't getting me any closer. My voice became a bit stern as I furrowed my eyebrows, "So, what exactly does this have to do with finding Liam?"

"Now, Elijah," Faye simpers, tutting slightly, "We are getting there."

The girls look at each other and each take the picture into their hands as they gaze into each other's eyes. They seemed to be deep in focus as they stood there, and just as I was about to ask what they were doing Faye broke the gaze and looked back to me flashing me her trademark grin.

"You found him then?" I ask, unable to hide the urgency from my voice.

Melissa shakes her head solemnly as Faye takes a step forward, "No, we couldn't sense him anywhere."

"But," Melissa adds quickly seeing my expression drop with disappointment, "We did find something odd." She leads me over to an old map upon a counter top; it looked like it had been burnt and destroyed around the edges but for the most part the United States remained completely intact. "Look here," she says; indicating an area of the map that was glowing, "There is a lot of magical energy gathered there."

My eyes sweep quickly over the area, automatically knowing where the location is as Faye joins us looking thoroughly bored. She purses her lips, "And where ever a lot of magic is you are sure to find Liam, that boy is like the energizer bunny of the magical world." I sensed a bit of jealousy in her tone, but I couldn't blame her for that. Liam did have a lot more power than most witches.

I feel a faint smirk pull at my lips as I look to the girls knowing exactly where I needed to go next. "Thank you." I say to them, kissing each of their hands in turn before backing up a step, "It has been a pleasure and an honor, ladies."

"Pleasure was all mine." Faye says, her smile now firmly in place once more.

"Good luck Elijah," Melissa says softly, "When you find him, tell him to call me please."

I nod to them both and then leave. I had a long journey ahead of me.


	4. Niklaus

Part 4: Niklaus Mikaelson

Rage. Plain and simple. That was exactly what I thought the moment I laid eyes on the ransom note. Who dared touch my things? Somewhere deep inside of me I knew Liam would pop the blood vessels in my head for saying that about him, but at the moment I was seeing red and didn't much care. I loaded up two of my best Hybrid's, Tyler Lockwood among them. The amusing thing was Tyler seemed so willing to go. The moment I spoke of Liam's predicament the little punk perked right up.

"Does Caroline know you have been fanny tapping her best friend?" I ask, my lips in a smirk.

His eyes widened in horror, as if to say 'How does he know', only too late did he control his expression, "Liam is my friend, we have known each other for a long time, it's not like that dude."

"Sure mate," I muse, indulging him, though my voice made it clear I didn't believe him.

Tyler glares at me as my other hybrids, Sophia and Drake, sat silently in the back. "Look," he says; his voice an angry hiss upon my ear, "Caroline and I were not together then, there is no sense in telling her and hurting her."

"That is really for me to decide isn't it, information being a powerful thing and all." My voice was dripping with smug enjoyment at his expense. "After this Haley business, really mate," I say, my face becoming serious with fake concern, "I am honor bound to tell poor Caroline you used to shack up with her best mate."

"Fine." He says, a gleam shinning in his eye suddenly, "Go ahead and hurt Liam as well. After all, Caroline being the person she is, she won't talk to him anymore, and Liam will be devastated."

My smirk was gone, in a flash. Little cocky, ungrateful, sorry excuse for a Hybrid. Silence befell us as we pulled into Liam's home town; Beacon Hills. The roads wound around, cutting through the forest and we soon could see hints of a town in the far distance. I shook my head at Sophia as she made to continue towards the town; instead I pointed her down a back road. The dirt road wasn't well worn, and was barely visible, but she navigated it well enough. As the SUV neared the destination I had in mind I made Sophia cut the lights, her keen Hybrid eyes could see just fine without them, and soon she was pulling the car to a stop in front of a burnt, broken down haunted looking house.

"Ready for a party?" I say, a mischievous smirk upon my lips and all of my Hybrid's exchange a look that says simply 'Uh oh'.

Jumping out of the SUV I cast my eyes to the house seeing lanterns casting eerie shadows over the boarded windows. The Alpha already knew we were there of course, that keen werewolf sense, but strangely enough he wasn't running. Arrogance, I thought, over his small victory due to Liam, Bonnie, Jackson, and Scott's help. Funny how he could still be so proud when it took all that strength to even minutely match my own.

I walk up the steps, not bothering to be quiet as Tyler and the others follow closely behind. Drake stays outside the door as a guard while the other two enter with me. "Knock, knock." I say briskly, thrusting the door open.

A series of things happens extremely fast. The boy known as Stiles Stilinski squeals like a small girl while Jackson Whittemore and Scott McCall lung at me full force. My Hybrids were better. Tyler grabs Scott by the throat, both wolves growling at each other, and even as Scott tries to fight back Tyler uses his vampire speed to flip him around and hold him in a full nelson while snarling in an almost feral way. Sophia man handles Jackson, who clearly underestimated her as she sends him flying across the room where his skull collides against a column with a sickening crack.

At the same time all this madness is happening an arrow releases from its bow and comes hurtling at my face. My Hybrid senses allow me time to roll my eyes and still catch the piece of wood before it penetrated my heart. Allison Argent, the girl who Liam spoke so sourly of, was standing before me, her expression was that of defiance, but I saw fear in her eyes. "Now now, such violence." I muse, my eyes dancing dangerously.

"What do you want?" Derek Hale says simple, emerging from the shadows, his eyes glowing red.

Stepping fully into the shadows along with Stiles I see behind him a sight that makes my heart clang. Lydia Martin, her green eyes glaring at me fiercely, steps into the light instantly making me think of Liam. The fight had almost allowed me to lose track of my purpose. There was not an exact resemblance, as they were only half siblings, but there was so much of Liam in those green eyes. The girl knew what I was capable of, and yet she stood there, glaring at me with pure dislike and not a trace of fear; just like Liam. She pursed her lips at me and step around the boys as Jackson came to in the distance only to find Sophia pressing her knee to his throat in warning.

"Liam has been taken." I say simply, "I need _your_ help to find him."

Her eyes widen as she storms over to me, "You allowed someone to take Liam?" Her voice roared incredulously and then she slaps me hard across the face.

Just. Like. Liam.

"Lydia!" Stiles bellows, but Derek holds him back.

Derek's eyes narrow, "How do we know he hasn't simply run from you and now you are trying to get him back and use him again?"

I don't reply, instead I simply take out my phone. Clicking into my voicemail folder I quickly activate my most recent one and thrust it into Lydia's hands. Reluctantly she holds the phone to her ear, her eyes boring holes into me with such fire, but as the voicemail plays on her eyes become full of fear and worry. I see tears threatening to spill as I take the phone from her and look to Derek whose expression is grim. Jackson on the other hand struggles under Sophia's knee, growling as his eyes shine like light blue beacons in the dark gloom.

"So let Liam rot, he's a big boy!" he says, his voice strained, coughing at the end.

"Jackson!" Lydia bellows, her voice hurt and angry, glaring upon him now.

"One more comment like that mate," I say coldly, no trace of a smile, "And you will regret it."

Scott wiggles out of Tyler's grasp, holding up his hands as if to say he is calm, "Why are you looking here, Liam was in Beacon Hills. Would they bring him here?"

"We don't know where he is, and if we did we wouldn't be asking questions." Tyler says his eyes still gold and black, "This was a waste of time Klaus; they are useless."

"I still don't believe that he has Liam's best interest in mind." Allison says, as if she knew anything about him, "Why should we trust him, last I checked Liam tried to kill him, and almost succeeded."

"Good point." Lydia says, pursing her lips and crossing her arms.

"Believe it." Derek says flatly, his expression guarded. "I can smell Liam on him."

Lydia grimaced, confused, "You can _what_?"

Allison, Stiles, and Scott all suddenly looked extremely uncomfortable as they looked away from Lydia. She searched each of their faces, clearly waiting for an explanation as my lips curved into a satisfied smile. Derek opened up his mouth to speak, but then seemed to think better of it as he quickly closed it and looked away. Lydia turned back to me, her eyes narrowing, and then becoming extremely wide with shock. "You _slept_ with my brother?!" Her voice was practically a squeak it was so dubious.

Jackson's face screwed up in disgust, "Liam really has set his standards low hasn't he."

Sophia's eyes widen as my eyes narrow dangerously. She makes to move out of the way so that I have a clear shot at him but I shake my head as my eyes widen into a sneer. "Funny," I say thoughtfully tapping my chin, "I thought Liam actually the record low when he slept with you pretty boy."

Jackson's eyes go wide with horror, Scott's jaw drops, Stiles looks like he has a bug caught in his throat and Allison simply stares in disbelief. The silence stretches on after that, until finally Lydia bursts into laughter looking over at Derek whose expression is completely blank. Her smile falters slightly as she looks back to Jackson and then me.

"Jackson and Liam hate each other." She says, but her voice gives away her uncertainty.

My lips form into a tight, smug smile, "Oh they hate each other, love," I respond, loving every moment as Jackson looks more and more like a deer in headlights, "They hated each other in the locker rooms, all over Jackson's house, in his car." I pause for dramatic effect, "Actually, you would be pressed to find a place they didn't _hate_ each other."

"Shut your fuc-" Jackson begins to bellow but Sophia cuts him off with her knee firmly back upon his throat.

"Wow." Allison whispers, giving Jackson a disproving look as Scott suddenly looks uncomfortable.

My eyebrow twitches up as I look upon her curiously, "Wow?" I pause; her eyes looking at me and her expression become hard, "I wouldn't be so quick to judge Jackson, not before you talk to Scott about what he really did all summer long. Focus on the Liam parts of the story, those are the best bits."

She blushes scarlet and looks down, clearly she had already known about this, but she hadn't wanted the others to know. Lydia rounded on me again, her eyes fierce again and she made to slap me. This time however I stopped her, my eyes narrowing dangerously, but before my temper could flare Stiles rushed forward and pulled her behind him. His eyes look into mine and he steels himself, making it clear I was to not hurt Lydia and to focus on him. Very well I thought, grabbing him by the scruff of his shirt and pulling him to where our noses are almost touching.

"You are going to help me find Liam." I say, my voice cold, I had wasted too much time here.

He nods in response. "Give me the phone."

Some of the others make to protest, Lydia had unconsciously grabbed a hold of Stiles' hand as I glared at him. That seemed to give the boy courage as he told the others he was going to help me. I let him back down, Lydia realizing she has his hand and let's go, as I had him the phone. It took a bit longer than I would have liked. I kept flashing glares in his direction until finally he looked at me and said one simple word; Argent's. My eyes narrow at Allison as Scott looks at her in shock and even though the girl glared at me I could tell she had no part in Liam's abduction which left only one other possibility.

I signaled my Hybrids out the door, Tyler turned around and looked at the room with a smug glare and then looked to me. "Don't turn any of them Klaus," he says, his tone flat and emotionless, "God help me if I have to spend an eternity with this group around."

Scott's eyes narrow at him, but nothing more is said between the two.

"Well," I say, smirking again, "It's been a real party, thanks again."

The collective hate in the room was palpable as I turned to leave, but suddenly I feel a set of tiny, soft hands upon my shoulder stopping me. I don't bother to turn back as I hear Lydia's voice, on the verge of tears say, "Please save him."

My head nods a fraction of an inch, barely allowing her to see it, but she lets me go and I walk out of the house. We get back into the black SUV and are soon headed into town. My thoughts are scattered as I think of what I need to do next. Arriving at the Argent residence, I don't even bother to get out as the signs of his absent presence are evident. Sophia follows my instructions and quickly steers the car to the high school. Jackpot, I thought, seeing Chris Argent's vehicle parked out front. As we pull up beside it I quickly notice that he is just outside the front doors talking with a broad shoulder teacher.

I jump out of the car tell my Hybrids to stay where they are and approach the two talking men. As I approach the teacher tries to attack me, a dagger clearly belonging to that of a Hunter firmly set in his hands. Too slow, I thought, disarming him quickly and taking the blade for my own. I didn't even bother hearing any pleas for help; I turned the blade on its former owner and slit his throat. My point had been made as Chris' ice blue eyes widen in shock. Being the veteran Hunter he was however, he kept it together.

"This number," I say, thrusting my phone under his nose, "Is it yours?"

His eyes focus, pupils adjusting against the harsh white light. He shakes his head, "It was my late wife's number, but she is," he pauses, swallowing hard, "She passed away."

My patients is gone now, I let out a blood lust roar, my eyes flaring with utter rage. "If your wife is dead, why is this number calling me and leaving me ransom demands?" My own pupils expand as I use compulsion on him, "Tell me what you know!"

"It went missing after my wife died." Chris says in a dreamy way, completely slave to my compulsion.

"Tell me what you know about Liam Martin going missing in Mystic Falls!" I demand.

He pauses; not saying anything at first and then finally says dreamily, "We have been tracking a large convergence of mystical energy over Mystic Falls."

What did that-oh, I thought, the clues clicking into place. "Do you know the location?"

He pulls out a folded piece of paper and hands it to me. I unfold it, look it over, and then crush it furiously in my hand. Quickly wiping Chris' mind of our encounter and quickly telling him he should go home I head back to my car. It was time to go back to Mystic Falls.


	5. Kale

Part 5: Kale Mikaelson

I waited there in the crypt, in silence, not saying anything to those who had gathered around me. My focus could not be wavered now, it was almost time, and I had to do this. There was no choice. I awoken in this very place what seemed like just yesterday after a thousand years of sleep with a only a note to guide me; 'Find Rebekah'. It was written in my mother's handwriting, and I knew better than to disobey my mother. Years of being trained as a warlock had taught me well what happened to those who disappointed her.

I did as I was told, found Rebekah, but not before running into Kol. I didn't know then that I was talking to my own twin brother as we stood there in the grave yard discussing how I came to be in this place. I think Kol realized it before I did, that's why he led me to the Mikaelson Manor and to Rebekah. After almost killing me she of course welcomed me with open arms, and we bonded. I met our brother Niklaus who didn't trust me and never gave me a chance. That was okay though, because after finding out what he had done to not only Rebekah, but to Kol and our other siblings as well I didn't think I wanted to know him.

For once I had a family after years of being trapped in a cottage alone, hidden from the world, with a few monthly visits from my mother. Now I was in a whole new world with siblings I never knew I had and with magic that had grown with every year I slept. That's when Rebekah and Kol introduced me to Liam Martin, a witch from Beacon Hills. Odd, I thought, that this witch had come to be so highly thought of by not just one, or two, but all of my siblings it thought when the agreed on so little. Niklaus threw a fit when Kol told him of involving Liam, but in the end Liam made it clear that he meant to help me any way he could. My Hybrid brother wasn't pleased about that either.

Getting to know Liam was interesting. He seemed to be almost a force of nature in which he did and said what he wanted. He helped me control my magic, and understand it in ways my mother had not yet gotten around to. With time, I think I grew fond of him as well; he helped me with a great many things that not even my siblings could hope to fathom. Now here I was, in the crypt where I woke up with Liam bound and gagged. Staring at his thin, brown hair and handsome angular face I felt a sudden urge to help him. It was silenced quickly as my eyes narrowed against my will at the sleeping boy.

As soon as Rebekah and Kol arrived I stepped from the mausoleum. Catching sight of my twin brother and younger sister's shocked faces I gave them a soft smile, taking my place right over the spot where our mother was killed violently, not once, but twice. I could feel the magical energy swirling around, practically overwhelming with the intensity of it all. Kol's eyes narrowed slightly, curious as to why I was here while Rebekah looked more hopeful.

"Hello," I said kindly, opening up my arms to them. They don't have time to respond as Elijah soon steps from the darkness, his face looked unsurprised at seeing me here. "Good of you to join me, my dear siblings."

I smile at them, alight with joy, but my eyes are distant and guarded as Rebekah shakes her head, the truth of it sinking in. "No." She says, her voice broken with yet another betrayal from one of her brothers.

"You, brutha?" Kol adds, and for the first time since I met him his eyes were wide with shock and his expression was anything but cocky, "This can't be right."

"Not. Surprised." A familiar voice says from the trees, and my dear brother Niklaus steps from the darkness on the other side of the woods from Elijah. I could see the rage in his eyes, flaring dangerously, even with his calm expression, and every single ounce of it was directed at me. "But you see mate," He says arrogantly, flashing that thin mouthed smirk, "You are out matched no matter how powerful you are after your little thousand year nap."

Elijah steps forward, now closer to me than the others, Niklaus' smile disappears in a thin cruel line as he looks upon me. "Hand over Liam," Elijah says firmly, "This doesn't have to go badly." His words were calm and even, and I knew that he meant every word he said, but I simply didn't care.

"You think I came alone?" I ask, giving a mischievous grin mirroring that of Kol's normal smirk and I snap my fingers.

Stepping from the confines of the crypt my companions come forward. Six of the most dangerous witches and hunters I could find came and fanned out on either side of me, ready for a fight. This wasn't going to end well, and I knew that. It was going to be bloody and messy, and it was exactly what 'she' wanted. "All of this fuss over one pretty little witch?" I taunt, tutting and then grin maliciously. "Mum should have thought of that, you do all seem to stumble over the feet of the same whores."

In a flash Niklaus makes to charge, but the witches are faster, dropping him to his knees in pain. He screams out, clutching his head until finally I lift my arm for them to stop. I'm sorry, I think desperately, but I push the thought away. No need for emotions. I wet my lips and look from Niklaus to Rebekah.

"The difference this time was you, dear sistah. "I say, her eyes widening with shock. "For once you were in complete agreement with not just Niklaus, but _all_ of our bruthas. That's how she knew, that's how her plan started. And now, here we are, gathered together as a family for the first time." I pause, looking at each of them in turn. "All six of us."

Niklaus' face practically turns to stone, Rebekah gasps, Kol looks horrified, and Elijah's eyes give the faintest hint of hear but manages to keep his face cool and collected. I feel her take complete control of my body and surrender to it, not wanting to be a part of this any longer. "Hello my children." Esther muses, using my voice.


	6. Liam

Part 6: Liam Martin

First mistakes: Kidnapping me. Second mistake: Involving _my _Originals. Third mistake: Messing up my fucking hair! And final mistake: allowing me to wake up and become all too aware of these facts. My head spun, my eyes were blurry giving the tell tale signs of too much sleep. I looked around. Seeing the blood stains upon the crypt floor far in the corner, my heart panged; Alaric. This was a Hale of a way to wake up, I thought. My arms were painfully bound behind my back, my mouth was gagged and I was well aware of a jumbled mess of brain activity just outside of the walls in front of me. What was going on?

The last thing I remembered was the fight with Niklaus. He had been asking for it, in another one of his fits, taunting me about going to Beacon Hills and turning my friends. That was one thing, but then he went too far. He brought Lydia into it. You do NOT threaten my sister, and he knew that. He wanted me to attack, but the pure rage that ripped forth didn't care that it was giving into what he wanted.

I stepped forward, feeling my mystical power take over and brought Nik to his knees. He wasn't afraid at first, but then something changed in his expression as we exchanged words, I felt a snap within me and then I saw for just the briefest of moments fear in his eyes. He covers it up with his arrogance and just pushes me further. I feel my power creep out, desiccating his body for a moment and then in a flash Kol is there and breaking us apart.

I silently thanked him for that. If he hadn't of jumped in, I know, without a doubt that I would have killed Nik. It wasn't just that we had grown close either. If Nik died so did my best friend Caroline and, I chocked back the thought, my heart throbbing with grief at the thought, Tyler would die as well. Every vampire who meant anything to me, they would all die with him and I couldn't have that. I had suffered too much loss. Kol flashed his smile at me as he scolded Nik and then I catch sight of myself in a nearby reflection. My eyes! Oh gods, my eyes! When I used my powers they always turned sapphire, it was my signature aura. My grandmother always told me it was a mark of my power. But when I looked then they were blood red.

I looked devilish and powerful, and it scared me the way I smirked at my reflection though I was screaming in horror inside. I backed away from the Mikaelson's, not knowing what to say or do and ran into the woods without an explanation. I just ran, and ran, until I couldn't run anymore. I ran so far that I collapsed at the edge of the Falls on all fours. Gazing at myself in the water I tried to make my irises shift back, but they stayed burning red. What was wrong with me? This had never happened before. The complete loss of control had filled me with pure panic and I was so unfocused that I didn't notice that I wasn't alone and before I could I felt a painful object slam into my head and all I knew was darkness. Now here I was waking up inside the mausoleum where Ric had become the Original Hunter.

I was drowsy, and a bit off but I was a Martin, which accounted for a lot in this situation. My brain began to rifle thru the mass amount of spells I had at my disposal, whoever had me wasn't aware of me being awake, and I needed to keep it that way for as long as possible. No flashy spells, Liam, I told myself firmly. My how I did love flashy.

"Great," I grumble lightly, "Bashed on the head, asleep of Goddess knows how long and I wake up to start talking to myself." I shake my head, eyes filling with sapphire energy and the bonds simply vanish. No flash, no pizzazz, nothing. BORING! "I've gotta stop hanging around Stefan or soon I will start having a full on broody back and forth with myself."

I snort maliciously at Stefan's expense and get up from the cold stone floor, dusting my blue leather jacket off and slipping my phone out of my pocket. Of course, no service, damn! But from the screen I could see that I had been captive for three days. I shrug, the thought not quiet sinking in, and then it clicks and my eyes widen. THREE DAYS! Ew! I was grossed out, I needed a bath, I needed clean clothes, I needed to-my thoughts are interrupted. I hear the brain waves clearly now. And I was no longer witty, no longer snarky, no, now I was now pissed.

I could hear all five distinct sets of brain patterns thinking outside and I knew who each of them were. Kol, Nik, Elijah, Rebekah, and Kale. It was the sixth that set my insides on fire with pure anger. Esther Mikaelson. She was controlling Kale and the others had no idea. They thought Kale was cooperating with her. I hear a groan of pain from Nik and without thinking make my way to the doors, slinging them open as Esther announces herself.

Several things happened at once. Upon all four of the Originals catching sight of me, they were no longer shocked, or hurt, or the other varied emotions they had been feeling, they were pissed and primal. Nik strikes first grabbing a witch and snapping her neck, fangs extending as he rips out a hunters throat. Kol isn't much further behind as he slings his bat in a fluid motion, crushing the skull of a hunter with a horrible crunch and then he kicks another enemy in the chest so hard he is impaled upon a tree branch. Kol gives a blood lust cry of laughter right as Elijah use his vampire speed to dash forward and cleanly kill everyone in his line of sigh. In perfect sync with her brothers, Rebekah struts forward into the fray grabbing a hunter in each hand, slamming their skulls together. She then discards one throwing it with pure might off into the darkness of the graveyard as she feeds upon the other. Drained of blood she drops him, looking bored, mouth dripping with blood reminding me of some long lost blood goddess.

As all of this quickly happens Kale mentally battles his mother, and in the few seconds that passed for her to regain control, her children had dispatched of all but a witch and two hunters. Kale's face painted the picture of Esther's horror at what her children had done. "This is why you must all die, you are a plague upon this planet." Kale's voice is filled with Esther's outrage.

No one makes a move, but Kol smirks, spinning his bat dangerously. "Mum, do us all a favor and sod off!"

The others, even Elijah, look amused. I smile, but in an instant Kol is flying toward her and she is pulling the white oak stake from inside of Kale's jacket. She grabs Kol by the throat and I lose it. Terror. Sadness. Rage. Hate. All of it breaks free of the dam I built within me. My eyes fill with sapphire energy, but they don't stay that way. The normal shade of my mystical power takes on a whole new hue as my emotions take full control. They shift crimson, a red as deep and dark as blood. My features change, ever so slightly as I give into the power within me, becoming more inhuman; an almost god-like aura about me.

The product of all my mother's planning and training to build this exact moment, unleashed to save the Originals. My head tilts back slightly, an air of danger and arrogance about me as I glare down my nose at Kale. My eyes flick, and Kol is freed and sent flying, where, like the agile vampire he is, he flips and lands on his feet like I cat. I sweep my arms in a rising motion, scooping up the remaining enemies in my telekinetic power and with them I raise into the air as well, floating feet from the ground

Kale/Esther is held immobile, both mentally and physically by my power. She glares at me through his eyes as I flash a deadly smile and slowly, with tension, close my fists, as if I'm crushing something, and at the same time the sounds of the witch and hunters bones being crushed fill the darkness. Their bones implode with the sheer might of my mental power, from the outside in, until finall they are dead. I let them drop, a limp, bloody mess, upon the ground and draw Kale into me until his throat is in my tight grasp.

"Leave Esther," I command, with a silky smooth voice, ringing with pure magical might. "I banish you from this body and the bodies of all your children. Go back to where you belong and stay there." I pause, looking deep into Kale's eyes so I know Esther feels it the fierce truth of my words. "Or next time, I break _you_ instead of your pawns."

Kale's eyes roll, as my own burn brighter, like rubies in the deep black night. She was gone. At last. As I feel the ground meet my feet I gently lay Kale upon the earthy graveyard floor and look to the others

Rebekah smirks at Nik. "Told you that you shouldn't have left him for dead"

I smirk; my eyes still burning red with power as Nik rolls his eyes. "Shut it brat," he retorts and she frowns at him.

"Rude." she says flatly.

Elijah looks at us all with that sort of protective relieved look he often gets. Kol struts over, giving his bat a few playful swings and smirking devilishly. "Well, well, well, darling." he winks at me, "I'm thinking I like Blood Lust Liam."

Nik glares and then, just as my eyes return to their normal baby blue, the room spins and I pass out, falling once again into darkness.


	7. LiKlaus

Part 7: LiKlaus

Niklaus:

After the entire mess that took place, I was just furious. I was exhausted, and to be frank, my body fucking ached. But that all went out the window the moment I saw Liam fall to the ground. In a flash I was there and catching him safely in my arms before he ever even touched the ground. Sure the last I saw him he was furious with me but that truly didn't matter. I had after all antagonized him and knew very well the end result.

I took a look at everyone standing around and at the mess and then I looked at Elijah, "I trust you'll take care of the rest while I take care of Liam." I nod my head towards Rebekah and Kol, "Make sure those two don't get into any more trouble.

With that, I made the long journey to Beacon Hills. Liam didn't stir once, he slept like the dead and if it were not for my enhanced senses I would have surely thought him to be dead. Arriving some time later, I quickly swept into his house without anyone's knowledge. Laying him down upon his bed I felt an uncharacteristic pang of worry to see him like this and he was showing no signs of waking. Heaving a sigh I helped him out of his jacket and his dirty clothes then laid him back down in his bed.

I didn't know if I should sit there or not and wait for him to wake up. It probably wasn't a good idea for me to wait, especially with how temperamental Liam and his sister were. Before I left I decided now would be a better time than any, I went back out to the car and grabbed the heavy book wrapped up in an aged cloth and the note I had written. As I walked back to the house I saw Lydia's light click on in her room. Making a quick choice I decided to ring the bell this time. It wouldn't do for her to find me in her brother's room, looming over his unconscious body.

After a moment she finally came to the door looking thoroughly put out. That all changed when I told her that Liam was sleeping in his room, she made to run up stairs frantically, but I stopped her. Her green eyes narrowed at me as she turned back, pulling her sheer house coat up onto her shoulder and I handed her the book. "Please leave this for him, love." I say, my face blank, "He will want this."

She takes the book from me, tilting her head slightly. Our eyes meet for a brief moment and then without further ado she curtly nods and closes the door in my face. I couldn't help but give a slight smile. They truly were brother and sister. My eyes drift to Liam's bedroom window and as I see the light flicker on I turn and walk back to my car knowing he is in good hands.

Liam:

I stir from my sleep, feeling the sixty fluffy pillows beneath me. It was dark, I discover, as my eyes flutter open. But from the smell of Abercrombie Fierce cologne, the gentle purring of my cat Fitch and the familiar feel of the blankets, I was clearly in my room. I stroke Fitch absently behind the ear, yawning as I slowly sit up and click the light on. After my eyes finally adjust I can see clearly that I am back in my bedroom in Beacon Hills. How did I get here

Last thing I remembered was passing out in front of-oh Goddess! Kol! Bekah! Nik! Elijah! I passed out! Ugh, so embarrassing. I reach for my phone on my bedside table and instantly become aware that I'm not wearing any clothes, at all. Furrowing my brows in confusion I notice a note signed by Nik beside my phone. He had brought me home. My eyes suddenly widen in outrage. HE UNDRESSED ME?! Oh when I got my hands on him! Who was he to even touch me after what he said about Lydia. My fury was almost enough to make me leap from bed when I notice the large old tome under the note. My curiosity wins out. I grab the note & open it quickly, too irritable to bother with being delicate.

"All for the love of Liam." I read aloud as my brows furrowing a bit. "I think you have been looking for this. –Niklaus"

I look over at the tome and uncover it seeing the Garwin crest imprinted upon the cover. Was this? Oh-my-goddess! My blue eyes grew wide with disbelief. It was my family Grimoire! Delicately I pull it into my lap on top of the blankets and looking it over. My hands shake as I unlatch the buckle and open the book to see the inscription written by my ancestor Lavitz Garwin. The first witch of my bloodline. This was truly it; there was no doubt about it. My lips slowly form into a smile, my eyes tearing up just a little as I flip to the next page.

"Nik," I whisper, as if I thought he were peaking in my window, watching me; which he very well could have been for all I knew. He was pervy like that. "Apology accepted." I shook my head, smiling softly and began pouring over the long lost heirloom as I hear the distinct sound of a car outside starting up and driving away.


End file.
